


【ALLEN+RK900 /GAVIN】【ABO】【NC17】MINE-關於omega保護協會

by humiga1994



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humiga1994/pseuds/humiga1994
Summary: 致力於操蓋文的懶癌作者產出的廢文





	【ALLEN+RK900 /GAVIN】【ABO】【NC17】MINE-關於omega保護協會

**Author's Note:**

> 是mine的日常線，沒有肉，走自得其樂搞笑風

2038年12月，關於Omega權益保護協會。

蓋文里德主觀上是個自私的人，並不是說他沒有同理心(他有，但只表現在少數人身上)而是相較於妥協這種行為他更偏好維護自身權益，原生家庭的確把他給寵壞了，身為五個兄弟姊妹中最小的么子，父母把他當上帝意外的贈禮，年齡差距過大的兄姊們因為他的第二性種更是處處維護他，造就他個性的成因還有Omega處於弱勢方這個社會觀感，這也讓他平白享受到許多Omega保護協會爭取到的福利，例如帶薪生理假就是個超級德政。

"會吵才有糖吃"深植在他的觀念裡，堅信著權益是吵出來的他不屑於那些毫無功績、坐久升遷的老屁股，蓋文里德用他的功勳來為他的"要糖"背書，他成了全底特律最年輕的警探之一，更在警職Omega大多是負責內勤的現況中成了獨樹一格的外勤刑事組探員。

「說了這麼多，你還想要知道什麼?」

蓋文今日的裝扮相較於平日執勤時的皮夾克牛仔褲來說算是刻意打扮，棉質西裝外套配白T牛仔褲，數十年不退流行的萬能穿搭法，不會的太刻意的謹慎也不會顯得太隨便，應用在相親性質的單獨會面上可說是恰當，蓋文甚至在出門前細心的再刮了次鬍子，雖然是非自願的相親聯誼但他還是希望能在陌生人面前留下個裡面的好印象。

由Omega權益保護協會主導的交友聯誼是所有單身會員的福利之一，只要提出申請就可以享有每年三次不定期的交友聯誼機會，聯誼對象都是經由標準審核通過的良民，還會依照會員另外提的條件來安排合適的約會對象，目的就是希望大多內向的會員可以有更多的交友空間。

雖然這樣宣稱，但雙方心知肚明這就是相親。

蓋文從二十歲入會至今已經十六年了，每年三次總共四十八次的輝煌相親紀錄讓他成為協會的重點關切對象之一，負責該福利的專員信誓旦旦的保證如果哪天蓋文里德真的"銷出去"他就要從大使橋跳下河。

因為蓋文毫不避諱地直言他就只是想要來享受他應得的福利，但他從來沒想過要找個對象。  
交個朋友錯了嗎?這不是這個福利的宗旨嗎?蓋文痞痞的笑問前來質疑的協會人員。

擺明了就是想浪費資源。

「有呀~」對座的女性目測二十歲左右，青春的臉龐堆滿甜美，笑起來甚至有個淺淺的酒窩。

「你只喜歡男人，大叔。幹嘛還要找女性相親?」

叫哥哥啦你這小屁孩。

「哇喔!」蓋文對女孩的觀察力嘆為觀止，之前的談話從沒提及性向，女孩從他的舉手投足就發現他的秘密。

就算蓋文里德是個Omega但他依舊是個褲襠有貨的男人，長期鍛鍊出來的厚實體魄讓其他人主觀以為他是個偏好女性大於男性的雙性戀或是單純的異性戀，很少人會認為他是純同性戀，就連蓋文也是在成年不久後經歷了些事才發現自己是單純的同性戀。

「我爽就好。」我對女人硬不起來不代表我不能來認識妹仔。

蓋文里德沒有正面回應她，但也沒否認。女孩把這句話當作默認，挑著精緻的眉毛一臉"被我猜對了吧"的臉，卻沒有應該出現的憤怒或委屈情緒，只見她清澈的圓眼左右轉了一圈，露出了蓋文似曾相識卻又記不起來的笑容：「這樣好了，我幫你介紹一個優質男Alpha如何?保證器大活好又耐操。」

蓋文有些控制不住劇情節奏。

「你該不會想幫你朋友說媒吧，小小年紀也想當紅娘抽傭金?」

「才不是咧!」女孩開心的拿出手機傳訊息「我昨天在公園認識他的，他看起來很迷惘所以我就大發慈悲的免費開導他，之後他說沒地方住我還讓他睡我家樓梯下的儲物室。」

一個女孩子去公園隨便撿個男人回家過夜?說出去會被左鄰右舍詬病阿，現在的年輕人也太開放了，再說樓梯下的儲物間可以讓一個男人躺平嗎?難道站著睡?還是捲起來睡?又不是小孩子撿貓狗回來不敢告訴家長所以亂塞。蓋文努力的維持自己雲淡風輕的表面形象，在心底卻是無限吐槽起來。

「人美心也美就是在形容我呀~」女孩臉不紅氣不喘地稱讚著自己，傳完了訊息後她又補充：「我怕我家人發現我亂帶人回家所以要趕快幫他再找個可以過夜的地方。」

「我想你應該連絡遊民收容所。」而不是在相親場合亂塞給剛認識的人，我操，老子只會把人銬進拘留室。

「別這樣嘛~大叔」

「我有事我先走了，這單我請你。」蓋文明哲保身的不想淌這攤混水，他拿起帳單本要轉身離開時沒注意到後方走過來的人就直接撞上，力道不小但蓋文也沒弱到被撞倒在地，他踉蹌了一下就自己站穩步伐。

「你來的真快耶!」女孩為自己當紅娘的第一單表示喜悅，完全沒發現蓋文疑惑中帶點不爽的表情，她開心的把占用走道的兩人拉回座位上，順道喚了服務生加點餐點。

「康納?」

「我是RK900型仿生人，維克多。你的相親對象。」


End file.
